


It all started with a card

by NanaBread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Background Oma Kokichi, Background Relationships, Bandaid, Coincidences, F/F, Fluff, Hiyoko Saionji (Mentioned) - Freeform, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Oma Kokichi (mentioned), Tsubuki, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBread/pseuds/NanaBread
Summary: Tsumiki Mikan meets a colourful cashier who, coincidentally, has the same LGBT membership card as her.well, sorta.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 13





	It all started with a card

**Author's Note:**

> I made my own world where the characters live so I hope you guys don't mind that  
> This is based off of these cards you can get on wish i think they're called something like LGBT certificates or something aha  
> CORRECTION: They're called LGBT Membership cards

Mikan paced around the corner store, trying to look for the bread section.

_This isn’t good!_

She completely forgot to buy bread and now she was certain that her roommate Saionji would hate her if she didn’t buy the bread she promised to get. She didn’t want to be hated, not anymore.

Mikan dashed into the bread area and snatched a loaf of white processed bread that had been sealed in a plastic bag.

She suddenly remembered that Saionji liked gummy bears, surely that would make Saionji hate her less! She nearly slipped as she took a swift turn and grabbed a large packet of gummy bears. Mikan staggered to the counter to check out but she slipped, faceplanting head first into the counter as her arms flailed outwards in shock.

“Wowie! Ibuki has never seen a customer pull such a stunt before.” The cashier jokingly chirped from the other side of the counter. She had long spiky black hair with neon pink and blue highlights and two horn-like cones on the top of her head.

Mikan lifted her head off the counter, her face red not just from impact but also from embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to …” She stuttered, her tone fragile and submissive. Mikan frequently had accidents, like trips, slips, and dropping things. Her clumsy nature had caused her to be in many awkward situations like this.

“There’s nothing wrong with a cute clumsy customer!” The cashier assured Mikan. Mikan quickly handed her the packet of gummy bears and the white bread for them to scan.

 _Cute?_ Mikan has never been called that by anyone before. She shook it out of her head and ignored it.

The cashier swiped the products and gave Mikan the price, but just as she was about to pay in coins, she realised she didn’t have enough coins.

_Great. Just perfect._

Mikan dug into her purse to take out her credit card instead but when she took it out she noticed an awkward silence filled the area eerily.

She then heard a hysterical laugh fill the corner store and she looked away from her purse to see what was wrong.

_Oh no…_

She looked over to see the gag that her cousin Kokichi gave her. She really didn’t want it but Mikan knew that would make him cry, even if she knew they were just crocodile tears. Her purple haired cousin insisted that she needed one ever since she admitted to having a crush on a rosy-cheeked blonde girl in middle school after he threatened that his secret organisation would break into her house and steal all of her stuff if she didn’t tell him.

When she confessed to the girl she ended up being a horrible person who demanded Mikan to give her allowance money every month and used it to buy things for herself.

The gag was a white card with a pink, purple and blue stripe running along the top and in bold words it said ‘I’M BISEXUAL’ on it The back of the card was the bisexual flag. There was Mikan’s signature on the corner of the card.

‘Tsumiki Mikan’

She had a typical doctor’s handwriting, but Kokichi decided to write on it instead because it was apparently ‘too illegible’ for anyone to read. Kokichi’s handwriting was sort of wonky, and it wasn’t in cursive. Mikan thinks that his handwriting reminds her of a wonky version of comic sans.

Mikan quickly apologised to the cashier frantically hoping she didn’t make a big mistake. “A-ah! I’m so sorry… I- I didn’t mean to take that out!” She felt her face go hot in embarrassment once more.

When she was about to take the card back the cashier had already taken it and examined it, snickering with the card close to her face.

What happened next may have made her face become a deeper red.

The cashier reached into her pocket and pulled out an almost identical card, but this time it said ‘I’M PANSEXUAL’ on it and had the pansexual flag instead. The signature read ‘Mioda Ibuki’ on it.

“Look! We’re matching!” the cashier joyfully chirped, she sheepishly watched them wave the cards in the air, wishing for her to stop before someone saw it.

“Um… Is it okay if I have my card back...? I’m sorry, You should just keep it!” Mikan asked, her voice getting quieter and quieter. She ducked her head submissively, like she was going to get hit by the cashier after saying that. To her surprise, the other girl just slid Mikan’s card back on the counter and grinned mischievously.

“Ibuki thinks you’re interesting, I would like to know you better. Are you free at 12pm saturday? We can meet up here if you’d like.” Mioda offered, but her voice sounded less playful and loud and more warm and caring this time. Mikan didn’t want to be shouted at so she accepted the offer. “Yes. I am free at that time. I promise I won’t come late!” She didn’t know if she was going to end up breaking that promise, but she hopes she doesn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikan got herself ready to meet up with the odd girl. They were a complete stranger but somehow she ended up trusting them anyways. If she wasn’t such a doormat maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation right now. But she didn’t want the girl to hate her, so she agreed reluctantly. But maybe, just _maybe_ she’ll enjoy spending time with them?

Mikan got into a baggy light pink turtleneck with a white skirt and light pink Uggs. Her legs were covered in bandages from all of the trips and falls she had in the past but she didn’t let that bother her. Her friend Koizumi put cute little Sanrio stickers over her bandages to make her feel better about them since she knew Mikan really liked Sanrio.

She suddenly heard someone call her name as she was about to leave the dorm. It was Asahina. “Hey Tsumiki-san, where are you headed?” The brunette curiously asked.

“Ah um… I’m just going to meet up with someone...” Mikan answered quietly, her hand hovering over the door handle.

“Ooh! Is Tsumiki-san going on a date?” Asahina teased with a smug look on her face.

“N-No... I don’t know them like that.” She responded to Asahina, feeling a little flustered after.

“If you say so!” She said in a suspicious way. “Just don’t get yourself hurt, okay?”

Mikan nodded, but she already knew she was going to accidentally get hurt, since it happens so often.

Mikan decided to walk to the shop since it was pretty close to the girl’s dormitory building, only around 10 minutes away from each other. As she walked, she enjoyed the scenery of the town. Mikan was walking on a gravel pathway with many benches and bins. The leaves blanketed the trees, coated in the golden sunlight.

She crossed the road and saw a familiar head in a crowd, two black and white cones sticking out. They turned around once Mikan got close and waved goofishly. The bubbly stranger was wearing odd ripped socks, a striped arm warmer, a black skirt and a white short sleeved crop-top. “Over here Mikan-chan!”

_Mikan-chan?_

“H-How do you already know my name..?” Mikan asked warily, a little worried that maybe this jolly stranger was actually not as friendly as she seems and is secretly stalking her every move. “It was on Mikan-chan’s card, remember?” She reminded Mikan, which relieved her a lot. “And my name is Mio-da I-buki! If you forgot.”

“Ahm… Okay then, Mioda-san. I-If you don’t mind me asking, Where are we going?” Mikan asked, only for Mioda to grab her by the wrist and cheerfully drag her towards who knows where. They stopped at a cafe named ‘Sunkissed Cafe’. It had a yellow and white striped awning at the front with painted sky blue wooden crates filled with gardenia bushes. Some tables were set on the patterned stone floor.

The glass door’s chimes jingled as the two walked in and Mikan immediately noticed the aesthetic of the place. The walls were painted a pastel yellow and the chairs were white and cyan. It was a seaside aesthetic by what Mikan could tell.

“Here we are! Ibuki’s favourite cafe!” Mioda let go of Mikan’s wrist and bounced over to the end of the line, signaling Mikan to go over there with her. Mikan sheepishly followed Mioda closely, hoping no one was being disturbed by Mikan’s presence. She felt like everyone was staring at her when she walked in, as if just walking in here would make them hate her. Before she knew it her pace went as she stared at the ground anxiously, and then…

**BUMP**

_Ouch! What was that?_

Mikan rubbed her head and looked up. She saw Mioda with a worried pink gaze. “Is Mikan-chan okay? You seem a little stressed…” Mioda’s voice was softer, filled with concern. “If Mikan-chan doesn’t like it here we can leave.”

“A-Ah… No, it’s okay. I’m just a little nervous, that’s all. S-Sorry.” Mikan stuttered, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Mikan-chan! Ibuki will make sure you have a great day today.” Mioda reassured her, trying to cheer her up. “What does Mikan-chan want to order?” By the time they finished thinking, it would be their turn in the line. Mikan tried to find the cheapest thing on the menu, not wanting to burden Mioda with the price.

By the looks of it, the shop sold mainly ice creams, sundaes and cold beverages. They also sold other stuff like fruit salads and pastries. Even though most of the food and drinks they sold was served cold they still sold hot food and drinks. “I think I… Um… Want the vanilla soft-serve..” she quickly regained her words once it was clear what the cheapest thing on the menu was. “B-but if that’s too much I can have a drink instead!” Mikan desperately sought forgiveness through words.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? Ibuki knows some veryyy good sundaes! Ibuki thinks Mikan-chan will like the ‘Beachy Glaze’.”

“Oh um… Okay then.. I’ll have that.” She’d rather agree with her than insist on the cheapest option since she knew that would make Mioda mad at her. After a while, the line in front of them cleared up and they arrived at the counter.

_Oh my god._

Hinata greeted Mioda casually. “Oh, hey Mioda, you brought a friend with-“ The guy with hazel eyes and brown spiky hair stopped for a couple seconds, Mikan only hearing the voices and music blended into the background. He looked like he was trying to process everything. “Oh, hello there Tsumiki-san.”

Mikan’s face blushed a deep red and she felt herself slightly step back. Mikan has had a huge crush on Hajime for a whole year, but he never picked up on her feelings for him.

“Can Ibuki get a rocky road sundae, a Beachy glaze and two summer fruits iced teas please?” Mioda seemed quite close to Hinata, which made her feel a pang of jealousy bubble deep inside of her. She wished she could talk to Hinata so casually like that.

Mikan guiltily watched Mioda pay for the food and drag her to a circular table for two closest to the window. There was a glass vase in the middle with jasmines in it. Mikan sat in a chair and immediately asked Mioda. “You know Hinata-kun?” Mikan was slightly challenging Mioda.

“Yeah, Ibuki has been friends with Hajime-chan since we were little kids.” Mioda replied, making Mikan’s fists clench even more in jealousy.

“D-do you happen to like him by any chance?” She mumbled, her mauve gaze fixed on the table.

“Well, only as a friend … Wait, does Mikan-chan have a crush on Hajime-chan?” She gasped in sudden realisation. Mikan just nodded with her eyes still on the ground, feeling a little bit of jealousy disappear, but not all of it. “Ibuki can help Mikan-chan get with Hajime-chan!” She colourfully chirruped and clapped her hands excitedly.

A waitress came over with two sundaes and two iced teas and placed them on the table. They both thanked her. Mioda ordered a sundae with chocolate scoops, marshmallows and chocolate sauce drizzled on top and a wafer stabbed into the sundae. Mikan’s sundae was with vanilla and blue moon scoops. There was ‘edible sand’ on the ice cream, which was actually ground up biscuits and there were little shell shaped sprinkles on it and blueberries on the blue moon scoops. “Wow.. Thank you so much, Mioda-san. It’s really nice here.” Mikan smiled with gratitude.

“Ibuki is glad that Mikan-chan likes it here.” She gave Mikan a sincere smile. “Can Ibuki learn more about Mikan-chan?”

“Yes, I’d like that, please.” Mikan felt genuinely happy for once, a warmth growing in her chest.

Mikan made a new friend today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥❁♥

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, constructive criticism will be appreciated, ty! :)


End file.
